Shadow Child
by Idge
Summary: In a life changing turn of events, Link has only one person to rely on... And that's not exactly his best friend. Can Dark really help Link through this mess? Link x Dark Mpreg COMPLETE UPDATE:Being rewritten.
1. A Tiny Prologue

Link sat on the corner of the bed, in the corner of the room, with an unsure look on his face. He was scared, and a little unsure of what he should do. He wasn't dressed nice, only in a pair of grey-green gerudo style pants and a short, light green tunic over it. Of course, this was nothing like the Hero's Tunic. It was just a lose, casual tunic he'd been given by an in keeper for saving her cat from a fire. But clothing aside, what was more important was the heavy tears that were threatening his eyes.

The hero could fight monsters, villians, and demons, but tears? Not a chance.

Malon was cradling him in her arms, a sad sigh on her lips. How could this happen to Link? Didn't he have enough to worry about?

"What..." Link began, but let the words fade away. Malon looked down curiously.

"Link?"

"What do you think I did to deserve this? What could have happened? I was never... I never had the time to..."

"Shhh, Link," Malon kissed his forhead. The ranch girl was not in love with the Hero of Time. Not to say at no point she was, because for a long time she did love Link. But now she could only call herself a friend. A friend who was planning a wedding to a local Hylian. But not Link.

Which didn't cause the tears in Link's eyes. No, he had known about that man a lot longer than Malon thought. But the tears that stabbed at his eyelids were out of fear, confusion, hatred, and dispair.

Only a short month after defeating Gannondorf, Link came down with some kind of stomach bug. So he went to Malon, who told her to see Zelda, who could probably identify the problem with magic.

Zelda only made things worse. Zelda told him what he didn't think he would ever hear.

"Why me?" Link asked, looking with sincere blue eyes into Malon's. She shook her head.

"I don't know. I wish I knew. I really do. You're such a great guy, Link, you don't deserve something like this."

Link sat up, away from Malon, and looked down at himself. He must have looked silly to her. On the edge of tears, for no real reason. Or at least, for a multitude of reasons that he was unsure of.

Because the Hero of Time had been given a new kind of adventure to deal with. He'd had a new obsticle thrown his way, and a new fate to discover.

The Hero of Time was pregnant. And there was only one thing to do about it...

Find the cause. He'd been scanning his memory for anytime he might have been drunk, confused, bespelled, or hurt. He couldn't find one. And even if he could, that didn't explain why it happened to him. Link was a boy. He could prove it in a flash, but that would probably be a little too much information for some people. So unless there was some kind of curse on him, or he was a freak of nature... He couldn't place the cause.

Until...

Later that night Link had a strange dream. He was back in the water temple, fighting his dark self, who was pinned against the tree and obviously on death road. The tan skinned counterpart reached forward and whispered into his ear.

_"Someday we'll meet again hero. Someday soon, because you're not quite stupid enough to notice later. But like a mother comes looking for her children, you'll come looking for me. You'll be the silly mother, unsure of where I'm hiding."_

Link sprang up in bed. Suddenly he knew where to go for answers, and it involved a lot more work that he really had wanted to do. But Link got up, picked up his dented Hylian shield, and a short, custom made sword, and ran into the night, whistling for Epona as he did so.


	2. Father in The Darkness

Link gasped and ducked quickly to avoid getting smacked in the side of the head by a keese. He breathed a quick sigh of relief. Why couldn't he remember which one of these rooms opened to the chamber that his counterpart had been in? He shook his head. This whole thing was stupid. He'd killed Dark Link, before anything else had happened. And just because he used a simile about a mother and her children doesn't mean that he cast some sort of pregnancy-enducing spell on the Hero.

With a little hope, Link leaned down to open the new door before him. Dirt and skulltula webs fell down around him, but when he laid eyes on what was in the middle of the room he was happy: a tree, surounded by water.

He took a few shaky steps into the room. Last time he'd been in here, he'd nearly lost his life due to a surprise attack. This time he was suprised again, but for a different reason.

"Link!" A vaguely familier voice sounded before link felt himself on the floor, a sword at his neck and with Dark sitting on his stomach, preventing movement. Link panicked.

"Get off!"

"You're here again? Haven't you defeated the dark lord?"

"Move!"

"You probably shouldn't be here, while I still have such a big grudge against you." He leaned down over link, his strait, black hair brushing against the blonde's cheeks. His eyes were rubies, glistening with beauty, and Link couldn't help but relax a little upon seeing them. Dark blinked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Would you get OFF?"

"Come on Link, I'm not falling for this--I absolutely REFUSE to die at your hands."

"Get off my stomach!"

"Why? Have some bladder control problems?"

Link's eyes widened. "You don't... Know?"

"Know what?" Dark was now, officially, confused. He looked at the silly knight under him and rolled his eyes. "You're just messing with me aren't you?"

At this point, Link couldn't control his tears, and they began to roll, silently, from his eyes. The one trace he had to this unwanted baby was completely unaware of it.

"Please? Just get off my stomach." Link mumbled. Not that it made much difference--His body was still shapely and thin as he'd been a month before, when he'd met Dark.

Dark, sensing something nonviolent about Link, moved to sit next to him. The blonde just stayed on his back, angry tears burning his cheeks.

"Link... What's going on?" Dark whispered. Link's eyes darted to the shadow. "This is really...weird, for a Hero."

"Did you, or did you not put a curse on me when I left you last time?" Link growled, full of hatred for the entire situation.

"I... Well, yes, I did, a return spell. One that would make you come back, so I could have my rematch. That's why I expected you." Dark looked down at the other man. He had many differences from Link. Link was a little shorter, Dark was a little taller. Link was pretty pale, Dark had a nice tan. Link had blonde hair, Dark had Black; Link had blue eyes, Dark had Red... the list wasn't too big, but it was there He frowned. "Why, did it do more than just bring you back? Did I destroy your bladder control?" He smirked.

Link shook his head, reached up, and wiped away his tears. Not that it did much good, he was sitting in water anyway. He sat up and looked at his Darker self.

Dark could see the confusion in Link's eyes, but the Hero simply stood up and wandered towards the door. He noticed a stick on the way to the door and picked it up, drawing a line in the water behind him with it while he walked.

"Link?"

Link turned around.

"Maybe I can undo it."

Link laughed. "I don't see that happening."

"Well... if you would tell me what's wron--"

"I'm pregnant."

Dark was silent.

"What?"

"Pregnant."

"What do you mean?"

"You know that thing where there's a baby and it grows in a person until it's born?"

"No, Link, I know what it is but... How? I put a spell on you, I didn't throw you to the ground and screw you."

Link snickered away a tear. "Yeah. I've been asking myself the same question. I thought you might know." He turned and exited the room, before he started to find the exit to the temple.

Dark, on the other hand, sat confused while time slowly ticked by. Pregnant? But... Didn't that mean the baby Link had in him was... His? And... He couldn't let him go without help.

Link shivered as he rode slowly towards home on Epona. He lived in Hyrule Field, a little south of Lon Lon Ranch. The air was cold, and he was in a bad mood. It was going to be a long ride too, because it was raining, which was, indeed, bad. He shuddered again. His tummy growled. He touched it with a little bit of fear.

Zelda had cast a tiny spell on him that would allow him to feel the baby's body heat as well as his. He could feel it now, nice and warm, although his entire body was cold elsewhere. A baby. Right then it was probably the size of a dime, but it was still there.

"Li..."

Link looked around.

"Li...Li..nk..."

Suddenly he felt Epona hault and a hand clamp onto his leg. He looked down, surpressing a gasp.

"Dark?"

"Link... I didn't mean for this all to happen to you." Dark breathed, heaving heavy breaths between his words. Had he run, all this way, from the temple? "But... I don't want you to have to go through this alone. Please? Let me help you."

"What do you mean?"

"I always saw you as more than a rival, but a friend... And I know you only saw me once, but... I've been watching you. I know you. I... want to learn to know you more."

Link was going to lose it if this kept up.

"What? Now I'm pregnant and you, my enemy, are offering to take care of me? What else? Let's start some kind of rebellion against regular life as I know it!"

Dark smirked before tugging Link down off his high horse (litterally) and planting a deep kiss on the fairy boy's lips.

Link's eyes widened, but that didn't seem to make Dark stop.

Link lost it.

"OH GOOD GOD." Link growled. He laughed a little hysterically before punching Dark in the stomache. "YOU must find this funny. YOU get to sit back and watch ME, the HERO OF TIME, go through a whole DAMN pregnancy, and now you pull THIS KIND OF SHIT!?"

"Um..."

"NO! Shut up. I DO NOT appriechiate this. Do you know what this means? What if the world needs saved between now and 9 months from now? What should happen if, God forbid, GANNON CAME BACK?!"

"Link..."

"AND YOU THINK THIS IS SOMEKIND OF GAME? DO I LOOK LIKE MY HEART IS OPEN TO A RELATIONSHIP RIGHT NOW? IT'S NOT EVEN OPEN TO REALITY!"

"LINK!" Dark shouted, slapping the boy lightly on the cheek. "Listen to me."

Link looked up with shocked eyes.

"You're just a little shaken up, but the whole concept isn't so bad! You seem like the kind of guy that would love a child. Why not take advantage of that? And... If you really aren't open to a relationship right now, then I won't bother you about that. I just thought..."

"Dark?"

"What?"

"Can I call you that?"

"Dark? Sure."

"Okay. Dark, I don't need a lecture. I just need to calm down. But it's not really common for men to have babies. Especially Heroes."

"I know." Dark smiled at little, and in return he got a week smirk out of Link.

"I'm Sorry for yelling."

"I'm sorry for kissing."

"..." Link looked into the counterpart's eyes and sighed. "Actually..."

Dark grinned.

"Actually what?"

"...Nothing."

"No! Tell me!"

"It's nothing."

"But..."

"I said nothing!"

"Can I live with you?"

"Nothi-- wait, what?"

"I don't have a home, and you... I want to... I want to keep you safe."

"Safe from what, Dark?"

"Mobs of crazy people, Monsters, noises in the dark, and... Maybe even yourself."

"Dark..."

"Link, please? I really... I want to keep you safe."

Link sighed whilst getting up onto his horse. "Climb on."

Dark smiled.

Link waited for him to climb on the horse behind him, and then took off.

"Link?"

"What?"

"Thank you."

Link laughed.

"After all this? I'm going to have a BABY for you, and THIS is what you thank me for? You're nuts."

"And you're... going to admit the baby is mine?"

"..." A pink blush came to the blonde's face. "Well who elses could it be?"

About a week later Dark had the house down, and had started doing chores behind Link's back. The light had specifically said not to do them, that he wanted to, to prove he was still man enough to cut grass or move furniture to vacuum. Dark didn't choose to oblige.

Link had insisted though, more than once, that Dark take his room, and he would sleep on the couch. And when it came to that, he couldn't change anything. So the raven haired man watched as his little hero slept quietly on the couch.

But one morning, when he woke up and wandered down the stairs, Link wasn't there.

"Link?" Dark called, wandering the halls. There was no response. "Link?"

"Hey!" A voice shouted. He spun on his heels and looked in the direction of the window. A goblin of somesort stood there grinning.

"I got your twin. But You can't have him back. Not until Lord Gannon has a word with you."

Dark's eyes must have grown eight times their size. "Who?"

"Gannon. He says...He has some questions."

Where? Why? How? Dark's mind was racing. Did he know about Link? Was he going to hurt him? How did he come back from the dead? Wasn't he vanquished? The Master Sword sure didn't last long, did it?

"Uh...Erm... Where?"

"The Temple of Time, silly. In the Chamber of Sages."

"The what?" Dark frowned. The goblin ran off. "Chamber of Sages..." Dark repeated to himself. "What makes me think Gannon shouldn't be there?"


	3. Trouble comes in Threes

Link woke up with a headache on the floor of a room he found vaguely familiar

**A/N: So you would think that I'm a loser, because the only real reason I'm writing this story is to get back at the people who don't finish theirs. But chances are I won't finish it. T.T I really want to though, so don't stop reading yet! I can guarantee at least a few more chapters today and maybe a couple tomorrow. Because see, I like to update more than once a day.**

**I'll finish it.**

**Reviews-**

**  
Bonnie: Hey, you're my first reviewer on this story. Gannon is going to do what he does in this chapter. D **

Link woke up with a headache on the dank floor of a room he found vaguely familiar. The tiles on the ground were of blue inter-lapping circles that shrank inwards. The lighting was dim, and he could see dust dancing in the air through it, as if it were firelight. He looked around only to come face to face with a tall man leaning over to look at him through gruesome eyes that made a chill go all the way through the boy's body, save for his tummy, because that never seemed to be cold anymore. The eyes scowled with no help from the mouth or face, one could tell just by his eyes that the man was angered, infuriated, and even bloodthirsty. And the way the orangey-red locks of hair practically dripped with grease, it almost caused Link to want to vomit. Gannondorf. "Buwaah!" He gasped and fell back. Not too subconsciously, he wrapped both of his arms around his stummy. To any regular person, this would be body language for 'I'm hungry' or 'I feel sick'. Link wasn't worried about Gannon finding out he was pregnant. Especially not when the baby was still so unnoticeable. Save that heat, Link barely believed he was. But none the less he was in this situation currently, and so looked up at the evil man. "You're alive?"

"Of course I'm alive!" He laughed and pointed down at the tiny blonde man. Not to say link was short, or even too thin, because he wasn't. Link was relatively tall; it just turned out that every man he met was either very buff, or taller. Darunia, Gannondorf, Dark… Dark? Was he looking for Link? Did he know that the teenage hero was missing? Or was Dark… Was he IN on this scheme? And suddenly it hit link like a metal baseball bat in the kisser. He knew that Dark was just pretending to worry and care. And that put Link in the bad situation of knowing that he'd told Dark a lot of things he didn't want Gannon to know. Gannon by the way, had been blabbering on while Link was ignoring him, in thought.

"But soon you won't be. Now, look around. You're in the Chamber of Sages. Each and every one of these people are your friends. Darunia, Saria, Nabooru, Ruto… And all of them are now my mind slaves, to do what I want with. Just think! I could kill, hurt, enslave, rape, or even destroy the moral of any of them."

And Link wasn't going to lie… He would think the sages could clean up every once in a while. He growled. "But would you?" An idea struck the hero. The chamber of sages was within inches of the master sword, in its pedestal. What was stopping link from whipping it out and slicing Gannon in half? So he started to inch backwards on his hands and knees.

Link was shocked that Gannon would fall into a monologue when the Master Sword was two feet behind Link. He reached back, in search of the cool metal, but his arm caught in something cold. He turned around. A blue Crystal? Suddenly he remembered what Zelda had been captured in when Gannon took her. He gasped. Gannon grinned.

"Idiot!" He laughed, knocking link into the wall of blue. Link could feel his body going numb. Was this like live death? Being suspended in ice? Would he be able to see what went on around him? At that point, the only part of link not in the glass was one leg, his head, and a hand. Gannon laughed.

"Link, you must be a fool to think I would let you get that sword. I'm not as stupid as you think I am."

"G-G-Gannon… You c-can't d-d-do this-s." Link stuttered through blasts of ice. He could still feel heat radiating from his stomach, but he wasn't sure being trapped in ice indefinitely would be good for a baby.

"Why not?" He laughed and pushed the rest of the Hero into the icy wall.

Dark was almost to the Castle Town. He was surprised to see that Epona hadn't been taken too, but wasn't about to complain. It took her a while to fully trust him, but sensing his urgency she complied to give him a ride.

Dark wasn't really sure what was going on, but he was worried. But upon reaching the castle town, he was stopped in his tracks. A large, almost diamond looking barrier was blocking him from entering the town. In fact, the entire town was covered in it. He couldn't get in.

Right as he was trying to smash the wall in with his shoulder, a light appeared before the shadow man. He looked up, confused, to see someone he least expected: a kokiri.

She was short, of course, as all kokiri are children, and had short green hair. Interestingly enough, she was also dressed in all green, and had a magical aura about her. She gasped.

"You're really there?"

"Who are you?" Dark asked, looking into her emerald eyes.

"My name is Saria. I am the sage of the forest temple. I came to warn you, if you enter this place without help, you'll only find death."

"What makes you say that? I'm a demon, I know what I'm doing!"

"And Gannondorf will trap you the same way he trapped them."

"Who?"

"Myself, the other six sages, Zelda, Link, and your baby."

"But… How do you know about the… Never mind that, is Link okay?" Dark must have looked frantic and insane. He hadn't even brushed his hair before leaving, so it must have been sticking out in a few odd directions. The sage, Saria, shook her head.

"None of us are alright. But we're only imprisoned by magic, we're able to function. Link… He was incased in ice."

"What?!" Dark looked at the wall again and tried to break it with the back of his sword.

"No! Please, don't! We need your help." Saria gasped.

"Why?"

"We want Hyrule to be safe, and our Hero of Time is a prisoner. You're the only one who has equal strength to him… Perhaps, even without the Master Sword… You would be able to save us.

"We sages knew we would be trapped, and unable to do anything, so we passed a great deal of our power on to a new generation of sages. You'll have to find them all, and bring them together, the way Link brought us. They can give you the power you need to open the gates to the Castle Town, and even defeat Gannondorf. It's not a request anymore, Dark Link, we need your help!"

Dark couldn't believe what he was hearing. What kind of moron asked a Demon to save the world? Did he look like a hero? Well, that was a dumb question, because he did bear a strong resemblance to Link, but… That was beside the point.

"There are still six; Zelda's power cannot be passed to anyone except for the next born child in her bloodline. And currently, she has no children she can pass it to. You'll have to free her first when you restore the new sages though, because if you don't, you won't have the power to defeat Gannon."

"Doesn't an evil lord need a BREAK every once in a while? I mean, seriously, he was dead a MONTH AGO!" Dark rolled his eyes. "Okay, where do I go? Where are the Sages?"

"Well, in the time Gannon has been gone, it isn't a lie to say Hyrule has expanded. Most of the temples have been cleared out, restored, and made into centerpieces in cities. The only two that haven't are the Forest Temple and the one in the Desert, to keep the Gerudos happy. Unfortunately, the only two sages that will be IN their temples are those. The others will merely be in the cities around them, and you'll just have to seek them out. But it won't be simple.

"The sages will not KNOW they're sages, as the magic isn't fully awakened. To make them realize their true duties, you will need to find a gem called 'Aurora'. It has been used for years to awaken sages in peace time, when their magic isn't clear. But we need it now, to awaken them when the magic is blocked by Gannondorf. Start with the Forest, the Kokiri Forest. It has mostly been made into the town now, but the temple still exists deep within. The sage there is waiting, because I have awakened her. I am trapped, but I have a lot of power given to me by my youth. After you meet her, you'll have to search Death Mountain for the sage of fire. I'm not sure what else to say, but search around the temples, and be safe, because we need the Hero of Time to save us."

Dark shook his head. "I'm not the Hero of Time."

"I know," Saria smiled, "But you're his shadow. You've been right there watching, his entire journey. You know what needs to be done."

"I don't have a magical sword to destroy evil."

"But you will have Aurora. It will keep evil at hand. And you do have your sword, which is a reflection of the Master Sword."

"Why can't a REAL hero do this?"

"Dark Link, the REAL hero is pregnant, and trapped in a sheet of ice." Saria smiled weakly. "We need you." With that she dissolved into the air, just being an illusion cast by a spell anyway. She was really inside the Temple of Time. But a new Question arose onto Dark's lips. Who was the sage of light? Shouldn't they be IN the temple of time, or castle town?

He waited a few moments in silence for his world to catch up with him, before he threw down his sword and dropped to his knees with a sigh. In all of this time, he'd never seen Link as more than a friend, and Link ONLY saw him as a friend... or at least a friend with the downfall of impregnating him. He was sure that, even upon saving the hero, he would still only see him as a friend. And Dark wanted a little bit more than that. At first he was ashamed of it, but once that kiss hit the Hero's lips, Dark knew that there was no other person in the world he would want to love. And it only made since, to be with the "mother" of his child. He couldn't say he loved Link—because honestly love takes two people—but he was sure that he wanted to love Link. He wanted to be with him. And he would do anything to get him back.

Dark stood up and sighed, looking at Epona warily. "Well, Girl, do you want to save Link?" The horse was silent. Dark sighed. "I need a ride to the Kokiri Forest, Epona."

The horse eyeballed him irritably. He rolled his eyes. "Just because I don't remember the notes to that blasted song doesn't mean you can't help me save the guy who does. You're just jealous that he won't—WOAH!" Dark dropped to his knees to avoid being hit by a ball of light. He looked behind him at it, and realized it was a purple fairy.

"Link? Are you o—Wait a second… You're not Link! The Great Deku Tree said I needed to help the world again… But… Where is Link?"

Dark heard the voice once and realized this was Navi. He knew that he wouldn't be able to think with her irritating voice pounding in his ears. "Oh no, I give up. Sages, maybe, horse, it's possible, but you? No. Not one little bit, I am NOT going to deal with you!"

"Aren't you the demon Link vanquished in the Water Temple?"

"Yes."

"What did you do to Link?"

"Impregnated him." Dark mumbled inaudibly.

"What?"

"NOTHING!" Dark shouted. "He's trapped in there! (he pointed at the castle town) And I have to save him!"

"But… How? Only Link is the Hero."

"Tell me about it." Dark groaned, pulling himself up onto the unhappy mare Epona. "And it really sucks, because I have to find new Sages all over again."

"I can help!" Navi smiled, "I can sense the power of the sages!"

"Oh, but you have the voice of a broken violin that had never been tuned."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Dark snorted. "I said I have to be in the Kokiri Village by noon."

Navi frowned. That was doubtful. But none the less she flew next to the horse the entire trip to Kokiri Village, which must have been tiring for such a tiny little life. Dark sighed. "Do you need a seat?" He asked, as they began their obnoxious travel.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"But… I don't mind."

"I do."

"You're so ridiculous! You really think you can spend an adventure without stopping for a minute? I mean, you were always hiding under Link's hat before!"

"Shut up!"

"I thought you were going to help me?"

"Yes, I am." Navi growled. "When you need help."

"Din, who knew fairies could be so snooty."

"You don't know the half of it."


	4. A Mile for Amalphia

Dark shook his head and looked around. The Kokiri Village had become a whole city of Hylians! The Kokiris seemed to only live in their small haven around the Deku Tree. But the Hylians who lived here were all adept at making the plants grow beautifully, because there was no denying the beauty of this place. But how would he get into the Lost Woods?

"Navi…" Dark grumbled, "Do you have some kind of instrument? Because I cannot under any circumstances remember what that song was to get to the Forest Temple."

"It was the Minuet of the Forest."

"Do you know it?"

"Nope." Navi shook her head. "Only Link knew the songs. Not even you, I guess."

Dark sighed and pushed his way through the people of the town. There were so many! It must have been the result of having the Hero of Time come from this village. Dark frowned. The back cliff, the one that had the entrance to the forest, was hidden by buildings now. Dark silently cursed whoever had said life wasn't fair. It was fair, but good Din, did it suck.

"What are you doing?" Navi asked, watching with skepticism while Dark climbed up the side of the cliff by rocks. "Those rocks were made to hold children, not you."

"Do you think I have any other choice?"

"Uh, maybe climbing up on someone's house?"

"Yeah, no. I'm just going to have to climb up the wall." Dark growled before reaching up for the next stone. He hoisted himself up with a groan before he again reached for a stone. Navi chose to ignore this.

"Dark?"

"What?" He moaned, finally reaching the top of the blasted cliff.

"Didn't Saria tell you that you needed the stone Aurora?"

"Yes."

"And you don't have it?"

"Nope"

"So why are you even bothering…"

Dark dusted off his knees and looked at the fairy. "She said that this sage was already awake. Maybe she knows how to FIND Aurora? I sure don't."

"I don't know Dark. What if she was wrong?"

"What if she was right?"

Navi sighed. Only one way to find out, then. She was silent when Dark entered the forest, assuming he knew the way. Only after an hour of him wandering aimlessly through the spiraling rooms did she give up.

"Follow the music." Navi groaned.

Dark blinked and closed his eyes. There was faint music in the background that sounded like a flute or ocarina. But who was playing it? After closing off his other senses, Dark let his ears lead him through the forest. All of the rooms looked the same to him; they had vines growing up the walls and overgrown grass that looked like it could house not only monsters, but children too. He was sure that something would jump out at him—this whole place was a little too creepy for comfort. Besides that, the walls had some kind of bulls eye pattern on them that rotated between pale brown and tan, making Dark dizzy every time he laid eyes on the place. But once he was on the right track, he noticed the rooms looked a little bit different. There was a balcony, a bridge, and even a pool of water in some of the rooms that were leading him to the increasing volume of the music.

Suddenly dark heard a shriek, and the music stopped, right as he entered a room with a gate in front of it, leading into some kind of new maze. As if the last one wasn't enough! But Dark dashed forward through the gate, and right into the line of charge of some kind of bull type beast with a spear. He gasped and jumped out of the way, into a crevice in the wall. The beast ran past. Navi shook her head.

"These monsters are a little stupid, they won't know that you're in the Crevice, they can only see right in front of them. They're called moblins. You can't really hurt them while they're running, but otherwise you could. Link used the hookshot to hit him from behind when he wasn't looking. I can't say that didn't work well, but something makes me think you don't have the hookshot."

"Navi, I have a sword, shield, and spells. I'm not a hero!" Dark growled, looking around the corner. The moblin was facing the other direction, so he ran around the other way and to the next part of the hedge maze. The music started playing again, but this time there were two instruments playing. Dark just couldn't place the second one. As he maneuvered his way through the maze he came to a long set of stairs, which marvelously had another moblin waiting at the top. Navi stopped Dark.

"Listen! That's not your average Moblin. He won't run at you. He's got a club, and he'll swing at the ground until you fall off your feet, and then take you out. Just run around the swings and you should be okay, but be careful!"

Dark sighed and did as instructed and once he was close enough he brought the big moblin to his death. Quickly he ran up the stairs and into the sacred meadow.

Sitting on a log was a beautiful girl, not a kokiri, but a Hylian, with shoulder length green hair layered to fan out on the sides, and shimmering with the light from the sun above her. Her eyes, when she looked up to see Dark, were magnificent and blue, the kind of navy that a king should wear. Something about her eyes made Dark find her familiar, and almost… love her at first sight, but he knew he wasn't actually going to find love in her… He had only found love in one person. Anyway, she was wearing a woman's tunic, it was black with light green leaves stitched into it and a pair of green tights that came to her thighs, and then ended in a fancy trim. She also had on flat shoes, some that looked nice and comfortable. This girl was not dressed to impress, but she sure did impress dark. She looked almost flawless. The other instrument was in Darks imagination, or so it seemed, because no one else was there. Dark looked down at her; She looked up at Dark.

"Hello. You must be our Hero's hero. My name is Amalphia. I am the Forest Sage, as named by Saria. And as it seems, we need to find a way for you to awaken the others like me."

"Great." Dark grumbled. He HATED when people knew more about himself than he did, ESPECIALLY when he didn't even know the person.

"I know how you can find the Aurora Stone. The only problem is you need a Sage's power to open the lock, which is why there is always one sage awake at a time. So I'll come with you to open this, and we can save the next two Sages from their blindness."

"Two?"

"Death Mountain and the Shadow Temple both are surrounded by the same village. It seems to me that we could kill two birds with one stone, right?"

Her voice sounded like sugar. Sweet, honey covered cinnamon toast that had nothing to do with power. She seemed like the girl that would stay at home and grow flowers in her bedroom window, with a pair of gloves on and a watering can shaped like a heart. Dark smiled. Amalphia. That was a pretty name.

"If you want. But you do have your powers, right? You can always help out if you know, I'm dying?"

"Of course!" Amalphia laughed. She stood up and pulled something from a purse that had been hung across her chest. It was a flute. She laughed sadly. "I know the Hero of Time had an Ocarina, and so do I, but there's a shortage of magical instruments, and the next in line is a flute. Do you know how to play them?"

The flute was clear, made of transparent, but blue tinted glass. The keys were all lined with gold, whether they were a hole or a button. There was a vine winding up the flute, also made of glass, but not clear, with seven leaves growing off of it. Green, red, blue, tan, black, yellow, and one that was rainbow colored. Dark came to guess that they must represent the sages and the princess Zelda. He pulled the flute to his lips and ventured a note. Then another. Amalphia smiled and pulled the ocarina, hers, to her lips and played a new song. "This is the Minuet of the Forest," She smiled. "So you can return here."

"Why would I ever want to come back here? Now that I have you, I don't really need to, and I honestly don't want to…" Dark grumbled, but the look the girl gave him was enough for the man to put the flute to his lips and mimic her notes.

Amalphia then led Dark out of the Sacred Meadow, and into Hyrule field. She looked like she was sixteen or seventeen. Not an adult, and Dark could tell by the way she walked with her hands behind her back and fingers intertwined that she was waiting for something magical to happen to her her whole life before this. And now that it was there, she was unsure whether or not to be happy with it. But looking at her made her wonder about his own age.

Link had been ten years old when he was trapped in the temple of time for the first time. Seven years later he emerged as the Hero of Time. Currently though, Dark was sure he was eighteen, because he'd celebrated a birthday in September. That made dark… Well, one could say he was also eighteen, but unfortunately he was created, not born. Not to mention he was created for evil. So he was created the year Gannon found out Link had escaped the temple. That made him, what? Eight months old? But in reality he was in the shape of Link's body, and from that point on would age like Link. Did that make him eighteen, going on nineteen? This whole concept was a confusing one.

"It's in Kakariko, underneath the house that housed Impa." Amalphia said. "But I can't guarantee you anything, because if I can't feel it soon, then we're heading the wrong way."

"Oh." Dark sighed. Epona had refused his wish to let him ride her this time, and was just trotting along side the demon and his new friend. Navi had finally given up and was hiding up in Dark's hat, taking a much deserved nap. It gave Dark's ears a rest too.

"So, the Hero of Time… He's going to have a baby?" Amalphia ventured into untouched territory between the two.

"Yes."

"And you're… the father, right?"

"Well… I like to think so. Really it was an accidental curse, and I'm not even sure if it's a real baby, or some kind of monster." Dark sighed. "But I hate knowing that I'm putting the guy through all of this crap just for a baby that he doesn't even want."

"I bet he'll want it." Amalphia smiled. "I mean, why wouldn't he? You two are together, right?"

"Wrong. Link is still hell bent on being strait, and I guess that's not a bad thing for a hero, but it puts me in an awkward position." Dark looked down at himself with a frown. "Alone."

Amalphia pondered this to herself. She knew that there wasn't a lot of hope for the Hero becoming homosexual… She'd known him her whole life. See, Link had been her hero long before he was a real one. Unknown to Link, when his mother left him in the forest, she had also left his sister and father behind. And at that point, his father had to fight for Hyrule, and so left the baby girl in the hands of an elderly woman, who knew a lot of the Kokiris and where Link was. So Amalphia grew up always dreaming of meeting her big brother. Well… Her big brother who was currently expecting a baby, but none the less, a brother she had always wanted to meet. "Well, even if he never wants to be Homosexual… That doesn't mean he won't want to be… Dark…sexual…" She smiled. "I mean, he'll have to spend time with you, say this is a real baby and not a monster, so you can raise it together, right? And so I think you have a lot of time to convince him you deserve his love."

Dark smiled at her. "So you know Link?"

"He's my brother."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"What?! I didn't know he had a sister!" Dark stopped to stare at the girl and see practically no resemblance between them until he looked at her eyes once more. They were the same eyes that Link had, the icy blue eyes that could come across as peaceful and full of bliss or cold and filled to the brim with hatred. That must have been where that love he felt had come from. Link's eyes.

"He doesn't know either. He was brought up as an orphan, remember? I'm not so sure the idea of a sister is a good one in his mind."

"Well…"

"I can feel it!" Amalphia smiled. "The Aurora! It's still in Kakariko!" She burst into a run towards the stairs that were now in sight, leading to the mountain city. She looked at Dark with a grin. "I know we've got some adventure coming."


	5. A Couple Of Sages bleck

a/n:

**a/n: **

**Rotten Fish: I love link and Dark, but it doesn't bother me one bit if you don't. I'm not the one forcing you to read it. (I hope) Don't feel like you have to. Dark is awesome. He's worth loving, whether or not you like his coupling.**

Dark looked around the village with a smile. At least not much had changed here, contrary to the woods. The only real difference was a little more housing, and that made it a little less simple to navigate. It had been nightfall by the time he arrived at the village, and so he and Amalphia had stayed at the Inn. Now it was about noon the next day, and the two were on their way to Impa's house. When they arrived, there was a guard standing in front of it, the way he always had, to make sure no one who seemed suspicious entered.

Amalphia led Dark around the corner of the house and to a strange panel on the back wall. She looked around first before pressing her hands to the panel and closing her eyes, silently pushing the power of nature through to the gem. The panel opened, and a beautiful diamond in the shape of a star fell into her hands. She smiled. "This is the Aurora. She's old, and can only call forth the Sages one at a time, but she can recover quickly. The first sage is near by; I can feel the magic stirring around their steps."

Dark slipped the gem into his pocket and heaved a sigh. This was going to take a while, and he was worried about Link. But he stayed close behind Amalphia, who was channeling the magic she had into finding the sage. Her eyes opened, and she knew she was staring at the bearer of fire. But all she saw was an old friend. "Fury!" She gasped, running into his arms. The teenage boy looked up.

His eyes were green. Fancy that. Almost everyone Dark had met so far had green eyes. But either way, he had green eyes that looked like round limes, and dark, burgundy red hair. His hair was a little bit on the long side, but not to out-long Link's. It was a bowl cut, kind of. If it had been shorter one could call it that, but really it was just wild hair that fell to the boy's neck. It was falling over, and under, a white wrap around his head that dark hadn't noticed until he'd practically written a review for the boy in his head. He had semi-tan skin and was wearing a black tank top over a red, longer sleeved shirt that had loose sleeves. He was also wearing every day slacks, but they weren't any particular color, just khaki. He was pretty muscular though, probably a little more than dark himself, but not anywhere near the point of "buff". He was a pretty attractive guy, not that Dark was interested.

Amalphia smiled up at him and said "You were here the whole time?"

"Of course Mal, where else could I be?" He had a nice voice. It was warm, almost soothing. Very nice. Dark watched the scene unfold before his eyes.

Apparently they were old friends and "Fury" had moved to Kakariko to work in construction with his bumbling father. Amalphia must have been close friends, based on the way he held onto her by her hips. It was almost unfair, to see two almost lovers, when he was seriously unable to get Link's attention. Why did the Hero hate him so much?

But suddenly Amalphia stepped back and looked over at Dark, who must have looked like he was in la la land as much as he was. He looked up quickly.

"Fury, he's the one the energy revolves around. You should hold Aurora to him."

"Uh, erm…" Dark fished the jewel out of his pocket and pointed one of the star's points to Fury. It turned red, to his surprise, and remained that way. Fury on the other hand was confused, but within moments his aura became visible and fiery, before vanishing again. He blinked.

"Am I asleep?"

"You're a sage." Dark grumbled.

"You mean, I really am?"

"Yes."

"But… Isn't that job… all of them, already taken?"

"Nope, it just opened up. Fire sage, you, let's move on."

"But… I don't understand."

Amalphia smiled. "You will, Fury. You've been given the duty to protect the Princess by magic, and by magic alone can you."

"Uh…"

"What?"

"Aren't you a demon?" Fury asked, vaguely piecing together the magical memories around him.

"Yes." Dark rolled his eyes. "And in a hurry, are you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"Gather up the other sages."

"What, do you collect them?"

Dark growled. An attitude problem. That's just what he needed right now. Amalphia, sensing the problem arising, stepped in.

"Fury, we need to save the Princess and the Hero of Time. They're trapped in the Temple of Light and without our power, Dark can't get in."

Fury smiled a little at Amalphia. "So… You're a sage too?"

"Yes."

"What are the odds of that?"

Amalphia thought about it. "Zero to one, but I guess they chose people they knew would be… compatable."

Dark rolled his eyes. He could tell already this was the beginning of a sappy love trail that could only lead to him wishing he was dead. Amalphia should have warned him she had a boyfriend BEFORE joining Dark on this journey.

"OKAY!" Dark beamed in disgust, "Let's go find the other one!"

"The other sage?" Fury asked.

"Yes." Dark said, eyeballing the teen. "Another one, here in town."

"What kind of sage?"

"Shadow. The Shadow Sage."

"Um… Then I recommend checking out the grave girl."

Amalphia turned to look at Fury with uncertainty. "The what?"

"Her name is Matilda, but she's always being called Tilly. She hangs out in the graveyard constantly, on the cliff that overlooks the royal family's grave. I never understand her."

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot." Dark said, optimistic about this Matilda girl. So leading the way, with Fury and Amalphia hand in hand behind him, he hid his face full of repulsion from them.

The graveyard was a whole different side of Kakariko. It was always dark there, it didn't seem to matter what time of day, and the sky was full of fog. There was a little hut to the side where the grave keeper should live, although he was dead too. There were lines and lines of Graves, but the one the trio was looking for was in the back, with the mark of the triforce on it. Dark didn't like the feeling he had walking through the crazy cemetery. He felt like, besides Amalphia and Fury, someone was watching him. Once he got to the back of the cemetery he found out he was right.

A girl dropped down. She was short, looked about twelve. Her hair was waist long and purple, in curly-cue spirals and ribbons. She had a black beret on her head, as if making her seem more artistic that she looked, carrying around a paintbrush over her ear. Her eyes were pinkish purple, which just didn't strike Dark as normal. Not that he had a say in it, because his eyes were blood red. But she was a little bit young. She was wearing a white mini dress over a black pleated skirt that made her look like she was at a school. She smiled.

"Dark, you're here!" She grinned. He blinked.

"Do I know you?"

"Nope, but I know you. My name is Matilda."

Fury whispered to Amalphia behind his hand. "She's kind of a freak."

"I am not!" Matilda glared at him. "I can hear you!"

"Uh, sorry?" Fury dropped his hand and grinned sheepishly. Dark rolled his eyes. He was already getting a huge headache, and it was only around 5 pm.

"Anyways, I'm Matilda, but you can call me Tilly. I'm a psychic, so I knew you were coming, and I know all about the sages, and that I'm the sage of shadows. So all I need you to do is hold up that stone so it can "awaken" my powers."

Dark thought about this. A psychic? What made him think that wasn't really true? But none the less he dug the Aurora out of his pocket, and it instantly reacted to Matilda. No questions asked, she WAS a sage. But Dark wasn't very comfortable with such a young girl being in so much danger. Saria had been different, She was actually eighteen, just in a child's body. But he let it fade out of his mind and smiled at her.

"Well then, I don't have to explain to you?"

"Well, Dark, really most sages already know once you've awakened them. I guess that Fury was just an oddball." Amalphia snickered. Fury blushed. Dark wanted to throw up.

Why? Why did he have to have TEENAGE LOVERS in his group of sages? Couldn't they just hold the love, just this once? Was it even allowed for sages to love each other? He shook his head. This was going to be a long, LONG journey. He looked at the star. Purple, red… if he kept this up there would be all the colors of the sages on it, but… what about Amalphia. He pointed it at her curiously. The center, a little circle, turned green. He smiled. At least, if anything, it was more coordinated now.

Leave it to Dark to be worried about silly things like that though. In an attempt to get his mind off of Link, he cared if a star had six colors instead of five.

But while he followed Amalphia, Fury, and Matilda to where they assumed the next sage was, Zora's Domain, he couldn't keep his mind off the boy.

Link was his whole world right now. Dark was put into the world for one purpose, and now that he had ruined it the first time around, he had none. And suddenly Link shows up with a new reason to live for: a family. A baby, a little life, growing inside of Link. And Link just blatantly ignored it, hoping it would vanish, but Dark couldn't explain how happy he was! He could hardly contain himself. He could already imagine the little baby, snuggled up in Links arms, and looking like some kind of combination of them. He could just see the pink cheeks and chubby skin that housed the heart of his little angel.

He couldn't wait.

But how long could an unborn baby last, trapped in ice?

Dark closed his eyes to prevent tears from wedging his way out of them. How long could Link last in ice? Dark mumbled to himself. "Oh little baby, keep your mama safe. I love him too much to let him go so soon."


	6. Whispers TO the Dark

Dark felt like his head might explode if he heard one more word come out of Fury's mouth. This was entirely unfair. He wanted to snuggle up and date Link, but he was barely allowed to see him. But if all went well, he could get the next two sages today, and maybe even figure out how he would find the light sage.

Currently they were walking through the slippery caverns of Zora's Domain. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long, seeing as finding the last sage led to the next. And he really wanted to get Link out of there.

Gannon stared at the boy confused. Of all the strange things he'd seen, this topped them. How did he have enough body heat on his _stomach_ to melt the ice, but no where else? But he could see, obviously, that the Hero was frozen except for a circle around one spot.

So he chose to have a conversation with the hero, and removed the ice from him, but imprisoned him with energy beams in the shape of chains. Link gasped, air being something he'd missed while he was trapped, and the color started returning to his face. He looked up at Gannon.

"W-what do y-you want?"

"I want to know why you can melt the ice with only one part of your body."

"What?"

"Your stomach. It wasn't frozen over."

"Well I must have ate something spicy."

"I think there's something you're not telling me." Gannon growled, throwing a painful punch to the Hero's gut. The pain passed quickly, but the shock didn't. What would happen if the baby died? Would Dark go away?

Link didn't want to admit it, but with Dark living with him he felt more relaxed. He loved looking at the world from another person's view, even if it was just a twisted version of his own. And Dark was always warm, contrary to how cold Link tended to be. Dark wasn't devouring Link's life, Link was handing it to him on a platter. But he still had no idea if Dark was going to save him, or if Dark had turned him in.

It took Link a second to realize that Gannon was staring at him. It took him another moment to realize that he was crying and his hand had wafted up to his belly. He dropped it. He stopped his tears. Gannon's eye twitched irritably.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing."

"The Hero of Time is keeping a secret?"

"Big shock."

"You had better watch your attitude."

"Why is that?"

"Because now I know how to hurt you."

Link stayed quiet. Gannon kept talking. "Now I'm going to ask you some pretty simple questions. You're going to answer them, without hesitation. Got it?"

Link said nothing.

"Are you a shape shifter, a wizard, or anything else that could change your gender momentarily?"

"No."

"Are you a man?"

"Obviously."

"Are you pregnant?"

Link didn't respond. Gannon waited for a moment before punching him in his stomach again. The Hero gasped. "Yes! Yes I am."

"How?"

"D-…" Link looked away. _I can't drag him into all of this…_ "A skull kid cast a curse on me."

"Are you lying?"

_Yes. _"No."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long has this been happening?"

"A…a month."

"Yes, you mean, AFTER the world was saved and the skull kids vanished?"

_Shit._

"Not exactly a month, just _around_ a month. I'm not a woman Gannondork; I don't have period to go by."

Gannon spat in his face.

Link scowled.

"Who's baby is it then?"

"N-no ones. Just mine."

"Well we can't have that… All babies deserve a father." Gannon smiled and ran his finger across Links stomach. Link cringed away. His hand was so rough, link could feel it all the way through his clothing.

"Don't touch me."

Gannon shook his head.

"Maybe keeping this baby of yours is a nice idea?"

"What?"

"You might hear from me again." Gannondorf laughed, and it echoed in Link's mind before he blinked. The next thing he knew he was lying in some kind of grass. Soft grass, and it smelled sweet. Like hay even. He opened his eyes.

"…Malon?"

With an irritated glare, Dark shouted, "YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THE WATER!" for the billionth time at a man who looked older than dark. He had precisely cut blue hair and blue eyes that matched, although they were hidden behind glasses.

"Why should I?"

"Because I can't find your aura…" Dark groaned.

"And isn't that a good thing? I don't know who you are! Why should I let you see my aura?"

Amalphia frowned. "Can't you just, for a minute, come out of the water? You don't have to leave the domain, just stand on the ground with us."

"No."

Dark had complied happily when Amalphia suggested splitting into two groups to find the next Sage. And he was extra happy when he snagged her right out of Fury's arms. At least the flirting could stop for now. But not half a day later they came to find this boy. His name was Jacques, and was being a royal pain. He introduced himself as a Zora, but it seemed to Dark he was just a shape shifter who favored the form of a Zora.

"Please?" Amalphia whined.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know anything about you."

"You're so stupid!" Dark groaned. "Half a minute out of the water could determine the Princess of Hyrule's fate, and YOU won't do it!"

"What does Zelda have to do with any of this?"

"You'll find out if you get out of the damned water!"

"Fine."

But just as Dark was pulling out the diamond, Matilda and Fury ran up. "Dark!" Tilly gasped.

Navi, who'd finally awake from her nap, looked at Dark. "You only get two minutes with this guy, awaken him as a sage so we can go."

"Right," Dark said, holding up the star.

"Link isn't with Gannondorf!"

Dark froze. "What?" He spun around and looked at Tilly.

"No!" Navi groaned. "Awaken Jacques!"

Jacques was curious what was going on.

"He's at Lon Lon Ranch. Er, at least he was, when I got my vision. Now he could be anywhere."

"The Hero of Time?" Jacques asked.

Dark shook his head and pointed the star at the man quickly. The end turned blue, and then he put it away. Only two more sages.

!!

Dark was on his way to Lon Lon Ranch. He'd handed the star to Amalphia and said he'd catch up to them. They took it and headed towards the desert. But Dark just couldn't stand by when Link could be in his arms. So he was running, as fast as possible, to the Ranch.

And when he arrived, it was the next day's morning. The gate hadn't even been opened yet, but he climbed over it. He pounded on the door to the house, to have it opened by Talon, with a baseball bat in his hand. "What do you want, demon?"

"What?" Dark paused. "Do I know you?"

"Naw, but Link does, and he done told me that you're da one dat handed 'im over to Gannon."

What? No! Dark hadn't done that! Did Link really believe… _Oh no._ Dark pushed past Talon and in the door. Malon gasped as he ran up the stairs, and quickly put herself between him and the door to her bedroom.

"Oh no you don't." She shook her head. "Link is my best friend, and you've already piled enough stuff on him without this. Go away."

"You can't expect me to leave!" Dark shook his head. Malon tried to give off a frightening look, but she couldn't keep it up.

"Let me see him. Please?"

"No."

"But…"

"Get out of my house."

"Malon, you have to understand!"

"Get out!"

At this point Talon was recovering and making his way up the stairs. Dark shook his head frantically.

_Malon, I love him! Let me in!_ Dark frantically tried to put his thoughts into words, but it just wasn't working out. "Let me in! Please!"

"Daddy, He's over here!" Malon called.

"I love him!" Dark gasped out, right before getting clonked in the back of the head with the bat. He fell to the floor, with the words still on his lips. "I love him." He muttered, eyes rolling back into his head. _I love Link. I can't just pass out like this. I need him._

The door opened behind Malon. Link looked at the two ranchers, unsure of the situation, before his eyes fell to the floor. His heart stopped. Dark? He fainted.

….

"Link?" Malon held a fistful of smelling salts over the blonde's face. "Are you okay?"

Link groaned and looked up. "Dark… Where..?"

"He's in the barn. We put him there. I think Daddy knocked him out pretty good, because he hasn't woke up yet. It's almost been a whole day."

"What?" Link gasped, sitting up a little to fast for his mind, but still running out the door anyway.

"Link!"

Link dashed down the stairs and to the barn. It was dark out, and he knew it had been morning when Dark arrived. He looked around frantically among the horses. Finally, in a pile of hay, he saw the him laying there. There was dried blood on his forehead and he was pale. Tears came to the Hero's eyes.

_Dark? Dark, wake up, please?_ Link knelt down beside him and carefully touched his arm. He was still warm. A sigh of relief passed his lips.

"Dark… I'm sorry. I didn't think they would take one of my ideas to that extreme."

Dark didn't stir.

"Please? Wake up." Link shoved his shoulder a little.

Nothing.

"You and I… we have to save Zelda, and the Sages."

Dark still didn't move.

"Please?" A few tears dripped down onto Dark's face. Link ran his finger over the Demon's lips. Slowly he brought his own face down, and rested his quivering lips on Dark's. He was alive. He was warm. Link knew that. But why wouldn't he wake up?

"Dark…" Link whispered.

The demon began to breath differently.

"I…" _I love you too._

His eyes opened. "Link?" He gasped and threw his arms around the smaller light. "You're okay!"

"Dark… I…"

"I'm so happy! I could really use your help getting Zelda out of there, and…"

"Dark…"

"What?"

"Gannon knows. He knows about the baby."

Dark sighed. "It'll be okay."

"And… I love you too."


	7. The Sages Jump through Time

A/N: This is updating pretty quick, but I can't always upload four chapters in one day, so please don't come to expect high standards

**A/N: This is updating pretty quick, but I can't always upload four chapters in one day, so please don't come to expect high standards. **

**Bonnie: I updated a lot, because when I really like a story I can just write for hours, which I did. But I also sat at home all day doing nothing, where as today (which may be yesterday if I don't post this) I had a friend over and went to a friend's. But thank you for the review!**

**Rotten Fish: I really love your name. D I'm so glad you see it the DarkxLink way now! snuggle**

Dark looked in dismay at Epona. She was staring, almost looming, at him. The horse was excited to see Link alright, but while she allowed Link to ride, would not let Dark on. And he didn't care. Link just kept Epona at a slow pace and Dark walked.

What Link didn't notice though was how much Dark was staring at _him_. Everything from his sunflower hair to the way his clothing wrapped around his frame beautifully. His bangs elegantly blew back with each step the mare took, and his hair, while not in a hat, bounced. Link's hair, and Dark's for that matter, was a little less than shoulder length. It was layered, and it was a montage of spindles, but Dark adored it. Link turned around. "What are you looking at?"

"You."

Link blushed and turned back to the road. There was silence for a while and then Dark started to whistle, to lighten the mood.

"Stop that." Link mumbled.

"Oh… Okay." Dark looked at his feet while he walked. They were kicking up dirt on the dusty path that led to the Desert. Not to mention the entire landscape was starting to turn into sand.

"So… Are you okay?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Link wondered, turning his gaze to his counterpart.

"Well… You were incased in ice."

"Oh yeah," Link sighed.

"Link, are you upset with me?"

"I… Well, yes." Link answered, but didn't go on. Dark sighed. They continued in silence. Around them the sands were starting to blow up into the air, making it hard to breathe in without choking. There were pink and green cacti all over the place, a few spinning up onto the surface here and there.

"Did you mean it, Link?"

"What?"

Dark sighed. "Did you mean it when you said you loved me too, or are you just forcing that on yourself so you'll have a second parent for your baby?"

Link paused. This wasn't a question he had quite expected from Dark, and wasn't sure how to answer. He knew he felt something for Dark, but he knew it wasn't any different that how he felt towards Malon and Zelda. He looked down at Epona's white mane before turning to Dark.

"Are you going to leave if I give you the wrong answer?" Link managed to ask.

That felt like a bullet in Dark's heart. "No." He shook his head, to add to the negative.

"I think… I don't know. I love you… but not the same way you love me." Link could see the hurt behind Dark's eyes.

"Oh. Well, I guess that's the way things are sometimes." Dark averted his eyes to the ground, where he was beginning to see ripples of sandworms here and there.

"Dark, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad, Hero." Dark faked a smile. "I'm not even all that upset, I just… thought it was different."

"Dark?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

They continued on in silence for a while longer before finally they came to a village, where the Gerudos lived. Unfortunately they didn't seem very happy to see them. Link frowned and noticed that the new sages, the ones Dark had spoken of, were no where to be found.

They were met at the gate by a girl who looked to be a Gerudo, but didn't have red hair. Her hair was dark brown and pulled back into a ponytail. Her skin was tan though, and she was tall. She wore black garb, a strength marker in the Gerudo tribe. She hid her face behind a mask, and all that was really visible was her bright, charming brown eyes. She spoke.

"Who are you?"

"I'm The Hero of Time." Link frowned, "And this is my friend. We came here looking for our other friends, who may have shown up yesterday?"

"The four fools? Yes, we let them stay in our dungeon, but not as prisoners. We simply had no proper place for sages to stay."

"So you knew they were sages?"

"Of course I did!" She rolled her eyes. They won't quit hassling one of the other Gerudo members. Her name is Kylee, and she's not very happy about the attention I'm sure. But they said until "Dark" got here, they had to keep her."

"That must be the next sage." Dark muttered.

When they found Amalphia and the gang, Link smiled. They all seemed like wonderful people, worthy of being called sages, but they were also a lot younger than the others had been. Save Ruto and Saria, most of the sages had been adults.

"Link?" Navi asked, and then burst into a bouncing fit. Navi had insisted on going with the sages, incase they needed help, and so had not been with Dark. She danced around her friend until she was dizzy.

Link laughed and then noticed Kylee, the Gerudo they had been keeping with them. She had burgundy red hair and tan skin, but unlike the other Gerudos, she had a large black inked tattoo on her back of the Triforce, and dazzling blue eyes. She glared at the two men.

"You must be Link. And if I can pleasure the Gods, that might be Dark. Would you please explain to these children that I am not a Sage? I am hardly even a believer in the Goddesses!"

Dark frowned. "If she's the one, why didn't you already awaken her?"

"It didn't work." Jacques mumbled. "I mean, we tried, all of us, but it wouldn't turn brown."

Amalphia smiled. "We assumed then that you had to do it, because you're the Hero that the Sages chose to gather us. And so we kept her here and waited."

Surprisingly, Dark noticed that Fury was on the other side of the room, not talking to Amalphia at all. Had something finally gone as Dark wanted? Had they broke up? Sweet happiness!

"So anyway," Matilda said, pulling the Star from her bag, "We want you to use the Aurora to awaken her."

"It won't work."

"What?" Dark turned around to see the Gerudo from the gate.

"There are no sages here. Not since Nabooru." She shook her head. "The sage you are searching for will be at the temple."

Dark held the Aurora up to Kylee, just in case, but she didn't react. She just rolled her eyes and walked off. Link looked at the Gate Keeper.

"My name is Nadia." She whispered. "I can guide you to the temple."

"That would be wonderful!" Amalphia smiled. Fury rolled his eyes. Dark blinked. Was something really wrong between them? So while Nadia lead them to the temple, through thick, sand stormy desert, he dropped his pace to walk beside his least favorite red head.

"Are you and Amalphia okay?"

"No." He grumbled, crossing his arms. "And I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, well Din forbid I ask you to do that."

"She broke up with me." Fury snarled, holding his arms tighter. "She said she had another guy in mind now."

"Oh," Dark frowned. "Sorry, Fury. I really am." Dark wondered about Amalphia.

Would she tell Link that they were related, or would she just let him go on thinking he was an orphan? Dark looked down at his feet. Maybe he should urge the sage to tell her brother. He jogged to catch up with Amalphia.

"You should talk to Link." He whispered. "And tell him that you're his sister."

"I'm considering it." Amalphia supposed back.

"Why did you break up with Fury? You two were kind of, you know, cute."

Amalphia looked down, and then back up at Dark.

"Have you ever looked at someone, right in the eyes, and known they were the one for you? Have you ever looked at their hair and compared it to the most beautiful things in Hyrule? Sometimes when I think, I can smell him… I know I'll miss Fury, but I'm in love with someone else. And what can I do besides… Go with my gut?"

Dark smiled. "You know, that's not a bad idea."

"We're here!" Nadia said, holding out her arm to a towering fortress. She smiled. "This dungeon is where our great kings had once kept their prisoners, leaving them to the insanity that comes with living among the skeletons of others."

"That's just… Lovely." Link whispered, shuddering. He had been in there before—he remembered how scary it was for him. There were a lot of pretty life changing moments to be had in that place.

"HEY! YOU!" A new voice called, from the top of the stairs leading to the temple. It came from a young woman dressed in Gerudo clothing, but her hair was blonde. She scowled. "What are you doing here?"

Dark and Link ran up the stairs, leaving the sages and Epona at the bottom. Dark started to trip over one, but Link took his hand to keep him up. And to Dark's great enjoyment… He didn't let go.

At the top, the woman pulled out her twin daggers. "What are you doing here, in the presence of the Goddesses?"

Dark frowned. He didn't have his sword with him; he'd left it strapped to Epona, right next to Link's.

"We're here to summon you as a sage." Link smiled. She shook her head and lashed out with her dagger, aiming, might I add, at Link's stomach. Link flinched, but felt no pain. He peaked one eye open. "Dark?"

Dark was in front of him, holding the woman by her wrist, keeping her from moving. He shook his head. "Stand still, and don't move. We have the power, wisdom, and courage of the goddesses on our side."

"What?"

Link held up the star, waiting for its reaction, but nothing happened. Just as Dark was about to reach for it, to see if that worked, Nadia came up the stairs. "Did you find your sage?" Link spun around to face her, but curiously, hadn't dropped the Aurora from arms length. It began to glow with the color of sand. He gasped. Nadia suddenly came to a knowledge that no one expected.

"You're the sage?"

Dark turned his head, still holding the Gerudo's wrists, but decided to let her run off. That was an opportunity she chose not to pass up. He looked at Link with a smile.

"Dark?" Link frowned. "You look… really tired." He could see that the shadow's eyelids were starting to droop. Dark grimaced.

"You're okay, Hero?" Dark smiled, holding his hand on his own stomach.

"Yes…" Link looked at Dark's hand. He pulled it away from his stomach with a splash of blood on it. Link gasped. "You're hurt!" He moved to hold Dark and slowly lower him to the floor. Dark's tummy had been sliced open, right where the Gerudo had aimed on Link.

Just as Link was about to apply pressure to the wound, a white light shot out of it. Link fell backwards in fear, dropping Aurora to the ground.

"Link? Is Dark okay?" Fury and Amalphia led the sages up the stairs after the light had passed, but they all stopped, stunned.

Dark, laying on the ground, was suddenly healed, and dressed in a white Capri shirt that had a deep v-neck that fell all the way to his waist. His pants were baggy and short, cupping off just above his ankles. Both pieces of clothing were snow white. His feet were bare, but dressed in glowing blue tattoos of the sun, moon, and clouds, drifting among vines of roses. His hair was still black, but pieces of it here and there were pure white. He had gold bracelets and rings adorning his hands, and an ancient looking choker graced his neck. Link stared, confused. No one moved. Dark was completely passed out.

The first movement was of the recently awakened sage, Nadia. She reached for the Aurora, lying on the ground, and ventured to point the final corner in the direction of Dark. With little surprise, it turned white, making every corner of the star a different color. They had awakened all the sages.

But not quite literally, as Dark was still passed out on the floor. Link bit his lip and touched the shadow's belly. He couldn't feel the moist blood. He really was healed. Dark opened his eyes, the tan coming back to his skin, and looked down at himself. This was weird, and almost unconceivable.

"You're… the Sage of Light?" Link whispered, holding Dark's hand as he stood up. Dark looked again at the pure clothing on him.

"That's kind of… a sick irony, isn't it?" Dark shook his head. Link smiled. Now there was only one thing left to do: Save Zelda. Right?

But before any of them could take one step, an apparition of the Princess appeared before them. She smiled. "Dark, you have done well to assemble the sages, but I'm afraid it's too late. Gannon has already found a way to harvest energy from the Master Sword, and all I can do to stop this is give you the power you need. I'm going to send you all forward in time, just like I did to Link before.

Link paused. Forward in time? What would happen to the baby?"

"How far?"

"Only four months." Zelda whispered. "Because Gannondorf will leave then, to try and reclaim Hyrule Castle… He has said as much to his guards."

"Will we come back?"

"If you wish, I can send you back, but over such a short time, there is little differences to be had." Zelda smiled. "So with the last of my power, let me help you, so that in turn you can all help Hyrule." She raised up her arms and everything, for everyone, went dark.

_Four months was a short time to be gone, but in that time it was plain to see Gannon had begun his reign. The Sages woke at Lon Lon Ranch, just to see they had changed very little. The only one who really showed change it all of course was Link, due to the little life that had decided to become part of his. A small bulge, that of a large cereal bowl, had become clear. Of course, the adventure was only beginning for Link and Dark, but something inside Link's head made him realize that Gannon had said something about that baby. That he wanted it. This stirred up a fear that Link was not accustomed to… The fear a mother has of her children being hurt._


	8. The Sacrifices Made for Love

**A/N: This is a doodle of Dark and Link done in MS Paint to give you a very VERY vague idea of what they look like. XD Excuse my bad paint skillz, but it is in scraps. But anyway, They won't let links on FF, so heres what you do. Go to Bubbles-On-Helium . Deviantart . com / art/doodle-87849834 Just… take the spaces out okay. You should be able to figure it out. Don't forget the dots!**

**I'M TAKING A VOTE ON THE GENDER OF THE BABY! VOTE VIA REVIEWS!**

**Barbie: Glad to know it's interesting! --**

**Bonnie: I'm not sure about the baby yet.**

Dark couldn't hide the smile on his lips when he first laid eyes on his Hero. He was still asleep, unlike the other Sages, who were currently eating a breakfast supplied by Malon. But Dark didn't need it—he only needed to look at his little angel sleeping. But that was rudely interrupted when the blonde's eyes slid open. He looked up.

"Dark?"

"Yes?"

"What… day is it?"

"I'm not sure. But obviously it really has been four months." Dark smiled and indicated to the Hero's belly, which was a little bit swollen.

Link looked down and blushed.

"Can… Can I touch it?" Dark whispered, reaching out his hand. Link couldn't decide what to do, smile or blush.

"It's your baby."

Dark frowned. "Can she be _our _baby?"

Link looked up with wide eyes. "It's a she?"

"Oh… I don't know, I just said she because… Well I'm not sure. I just did." Dark laughed. "Sorry."

Link shook his head. "No, I just wondered if you knew." He looked down again at the mysterious growth he'd gained in what seemed like seconds to him, although it had been months. "Yes, you can touch."

Dark beamed and gently touched his fingertips to the unborn child, before looking up at link with a grin. Suddenly it vanished. "I'm sorry Link," he mumbled. "I never wanted to make you go through this, even if I had wanted revenge. I just wanted you to come fight me. Maybe this is what the Goddesses wanted?"

"Why would the Goddesses want something this trivial?"

"Maybe the next hero of time is in there." Dark continued running circles around the baby bump.

Link sighed. "I hope not."

"Why?"

"Because… of all the pain I've been through, knowing that my failure could end the world was the hardest." Link looked up at Dark with unsure eyes. "How will she be born?"

"We'll figure it out when we get there. Zelda will know."

"Zelda is frozen in a block of ice!"

"Link!" Nadia exclaimed, walking into the room. Dark moved his hand.

"Huh?"

"We know how to defeat Gannon."

"…How?"

"Well…"

……………………

Dark was unhappy. Not at all good minded, this was just one of those things that made him want to kill himself.

The plan was this: Link would venture into the Temple of Time to get the master sword, which wasn't covered in a spell anymore, alone. Meanwhile the other sages would be tracking Gannon, and making sure he _stayed_ at Hyrule Castle long enough for Link to get in and out. Navi would go with Dark, who was going to try and weaken Gannon's defense, because obviously he still believed Dark was one of his servants. Dark would "check in" and see what his new mission would be, along with Gannon's mastermind scheme. But Dark was sure the lair was guarded by monsters, and so he wouldn't go without the knowledge of the little fairy. Or at least, that's what Navi said.

The sages would begin to surround the castle, locking Gannon inside it, just as the original sages did the last time around. They simply had to find their proper locations.

And Dark wasn't happy at all. He didn't feel right letting his only family go alone into the source of all this evil. He wasn't sure what would happen when Link drew the master sword. Would he move forward in time again? Would the magic hurt the baby? Would the magic hurt him? Dark wasn't quite sure if Link's body had the power to wield the Master Sword in a condition like this. The Sword had never been used by a woman, probably for this reason.

The barrier of the castle town had already been broken by the sages, so Dark knew that Gannon had to know they were there. He watched the other sages walk towards the castle while he stayed behind at the temple of time with Link.

"Hero?" He whispered. Link frowned.

"What?"

"I'm not looking for a response to this, but I still want you to know, I love you. And even if you think all of my Magic will be used up trying to stop Gannondorf, I want you to know that part of it is here, with you." He gripped Link's hand. "I want to link our minds together."

"What?"

"It won't hurt, I swear! All that will happen is we'll be able to communicate mentally, from far apart. Please? I can undo it as soon as I know you're safe. I just need to make sure you're okay. I care too much about you to let you go in there alone."

"Dark…"

"Please?"

Link smiled and pushed his lips hard against the Light Sage's. Dark blinked before pulling his arms up around the smaller boy. Link cupped Dark's face in his hands until the kiss ended, when he spoke.

"You're… really sweet, Dark." He smiled. "And I really… don't want you to be."

"What? Why?" Dark held onto Link's waist.

"Because, Dark… You're immortal." Link sighed.

"So?"

"So what happens when I get old and die? What happens when you outlive our children and grandchildren? You'll be miserable, with nothing but an empty heart. I don't want that for you." Link shook his head. "So I don't want to love you. Because if I can stop this before it happens, then I'm really doing something good."

"But it already started." Dark reminded, resting both of his hands on the sides of Link's belly.

"But I can end that." Link whispered. Dark's eyes widened.

"Link!" Dark shook his head. "You can't!"

"I wont!" Link shook his head. "I'm sorry for saying it. Just… I don't want to hurt you."

"Well Link, it hurts more knowing that I'll lose you sooner than it ever will to lose you to the Goddesses." Dark kissed Link's forehead. "Please don't leave me. I really need you."

"Oh, Dark…" Link sighed. "What were you saying, about that mind link?"

"Can I?"

"Yes."

Dark smiled and his hands filled with a black energy. He touched Link's head and watched as the energy absorbed into his skin. Link paled.

"I feel sick…"

"You'll be okay." Dark sighed. "I need to go."

"Oh…"

"Be safe, little love." Dark said. "I really can't let you go."

"I will, Dark. I'm not incompetent. I'm still the Hero of Time."

"But you're not as strong as you were before…" Dark kissed his forhead.

_Can you hear me like this, Link?_

Link gasped, unsure how he could hear Dark's voice in his head. He concentrated. _I… can. Is this that mind link?_

_Yes._

Dark smiled, kissed Link's hand, and ran off. Link turned around and looked at the looming Temple of Time. The voice of his old ocarina played in his head, and he was scared. Because for once, Link didn't have Zelda, and he didn't have Navi… All Link had was himself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Link pulled an arrow out of his quiver and silently aimed at the keese above him. He wasn't sure what to do. Well, no, he knew what to do, shoot the keese and walk into the sword chamber ten feet away. But he was unsure about Dark. What could he do? He knew Gannon was after the baby, he knew Dark was obsessed with the baby, and he knew that this stupid baby was a new power. And he was scared of what would happen if Gannon knew that Link was with Dark. Would he undo the spell that created him?

Link sighed and crept forward toward the back of the temple. Suddenly he gasped and felt a large hand clamp over his mouth. He blinked. _Dark?_

The hand tightened and the nails dug into Link's cheek. He gasped.

"So then, Link, you were lying to me."

_Gannondorf!_ Link's eyes widened. Gannon spun him around to face him and smirked. "Did you really think I was stupid enough not to HEAR Zelda talking about me to you four months ago? And now your friends aren't here to help you!"

Link brought up his knee to Gannon's… well crotch, which made Link feel more like a woman than anything he'd ever done, but he needed to get to the sword. He made a mad dash to the pedestal, while Gannon figured out what hit him, and then quickly pulled out the master sword. With a flash Gannon was next to him, and Link brought down the blade.

He peaked an eye open. Gannon had caught the sword in his hand. What? The Master Sword could repel evil! He should be in pain!

"Link, silly Hero…" Gannon snickered and threw the cutting edge to the side. "You cannot harness the blade's magic with a _baby_ inside of you. It would destroy it? The Goddesses obviously find the baby more important right now. Must be powerful."

Link cringed. Gannon squeezed the Hero's jaw in one hand. "You're not going to lie anymore, child." He growled, squeezing tighter. "That is Dark Link's child, isn't it?"

Link gulped. Gannon snarled.

"No."

Gannon gripped tighter, and Link could swear his jaw was breaking in two. A tear regretfully escaped his eye.

"Link, are you telling me that child has no father?" Gannon grumbled.

Link nodded.

"…Then maybe I'll just have to _give _it one."

Link was unsure what that meant, but thankful when the grip on his face loosened up. But suddenly a new realization hit him, when a salty, unwanted taste graced his lips. He wanted to spit, but he could feel it: the heat, the pressure… Gannondorf had connected his chapped lips to Link's. Link wanted to die. If he knew where this was going, he knew that he didn't want it to happen. Not for one second.

"P-please… don't."

"Don't _what_ hero." Gannon snickered. "Rape you? You'll be glad to know I won't. What I will do though, is this." Gannon held his hands in the air until they burned with red light, and then moved them down towards Link.

_Oh no…_ Link gasped and ducked. He didn't know what it would do, but he was sure that he had to keep those hands away from the baby at all costs.

Link called out mentally. _Dark? Can't you hear me? Gannon is here! He's hurting us! Help!_

He waited, but there was no response. Link ducked behind a statue and hid, but Gannon had seen him. As he started to walk over, Link dashed to the front of the temple, and out the heavy doors, towards the palace. Maybe he could still find Dark?

Firmly gripping the master sword Link ran, with Gannon right on his tail. _Dark!_

_Link? _Finally a response. _Are you okay?_

_Dark I—"Shit!"_ Link called this word out not just mentally, but physically. He shook his head. "No!" He had tripped over a fallen tree, a tiny one, but it had gone unnoticed. He tried to get up to his feet, but Gannondorf ripped his leg out from under him, and he fell down onto his stomach.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" He huffed. Link shook his head frantically when Gannon again called the red light with one hand. He covered up his belly the best he could without one of his legs, and tried to vanish into nothingness. Gannon laughed; instead of touching Link's baby, he gripped the Hero's neck. Link could feel his eyes roll back. He could see, but not control his body. Had he passed out? Was he dead? But he could still feel… He looked at Gannon.

"What did you do?" He squeaked.

"Stand up."

No questions asked, Link's body was on its feet, but Link hadn't told it to do so.

"Oh no…"

"Go to your baby's _real_ father." Gannon smiled and faded into a transparent substance, which Link knew was there.

Gannon had taken control over Link's body. What could he do now except worry? He tried to form the mind link. It was hard, but it worked. _Dark…. Gannon… my body…help…_

…………………

Dark looked around outside the castle when he saw Link. He had been worried, with all the calls, but hadn't been able to get out of the castle until just then. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Link, You're okay!" He ran to the Hero to see him standing, normal as ever, but with tears running down his cheeks.

"Are you okay?"

_Speak to him._ Gannon silently commanded.

"Dark…" Link raised an arm, since Gannon had given him temporary control again, and carefully held his belly. Dark looked at the hand and the not quite fully developed bump and frowned.

"Did he hurt it?"

"Dark!" Link gasped. Dark was going to say it. The one thing link wanted to say and Gannon had disabled it. He paused. _Dark?_

_Why are you talking like this?_

_Listen to me!_

_What? _

_Gannondorf, he…_

"Why are you talking through the mind link, Hero?"

_Dark! He took over me—_

_Mind link? _Gannon realized. _Oh no you don't._

Suddenly his brain couldn't think to dark, only of him. Link cried more freely.

"Dark, I'm sorry."

"Link, what is going on?"

"I know I told you that you were the baby's father, but you aren't."

Dark froze. "What?"

Link gulped. He had to do this, right? He could let Gannon know that Dark really was the father. He might kill him! The only one with the power to destroy Dark was the one who created him.

"You're not really the father. I just… wanted you to get off and not kill me that day in the Water Temple."

Dark couldn't believe what he was hearing. And what had link meant before the connection was closed? 'He took over me'? He shook his head. What was happening? "You're lying."

"No, Dark… The Goddesses sent me a vision before I came to you saying that they wanted to give Hyrule a new hero, for when I was unable to, and what better father than me? But since they wanted no DNA but their own in it, they simply left the baby to grow in me. It's not even really _mine_." Link sighed. He was hurting Dark. He could see it in the other's eyes. Dark was practically in tears. And all Link was doing was making it worse.

"Please… say you're lying."

Gannon listened intently, finally understanding what really happened. The Goddesses made the child. That made sense. Of course Dark Link didn't… He wasn't a powerful enough demon, was he?

"Forgive me." Link shook his head. "I… I want to raise the baby alone."

At this point Gannondorf had an idea. He snickered and took control of Link's mouth once more. Using his own mind to control Link's voice, he spoke. "I destroyed Gannon with the sword, and… he's gone now. The color is returning to Hyrule, just like before. So we can just… go our separate ways. That why I wanted in the first place."

"Don't do this to me." Dark shook his head. "I can't live like this! I love you, hero!"

Gannon was a little taken aback, but Link was crying in his mind, unable to speak or act on impulse. Gannon shook it off. "Well Dark… I've come to the decision that I just don't love you."

_Turn around, and walk away._ Gannon instructed. Link closed his eyes and walked, walked out of Hyrule Castle Town, and into the vast unknown. Away from Link's house, Away from everything… Into a place Link had never seen before: Gannon's home.


	9. Take Care in the Woods

a/n:

**a/n: Short chapter, I'm sorry. Baby's born in the next one! 3**

**I'm still taking votes for Link's baby Gender. So far I have:**

**Girl- 2**

**Boy- 0**

**Reviews: **

**Barbie: XD Thank you. **

**Rotten Fish: Poor Dark indeed.**

Link looked at the room he was in with disgust. The walls were stained, the floor was damp, and the bed was more of a hay pile with a blanket. He could honestly say the barn at the ranch was more comfortable looking than this. He frowned. Gannon had given him back some control of his body, and he had used it to try and call out to Dark. It didn't work. So he sat on the hay and cradled his tummy in his arms. He looked up to the sound of the door opening and Gannon entering.

"You look happy."

"You wouldn't be happy either if someone ruined your life and held you captive for two months."

"How far along does this make you then?"

"…Seven" Link shook his head. _Eight. I met Dark a month before I saved Hyrule. That meant a month later when I found out… I must have been two months in. plus the four that passed when Zelda moved us through time… and the two I've been here._ That concept scared Link dearly. He really didn't want his baby to be born into a world of misery, and especially didn't want him/her to be born in Gannon's home. But what could he do? Gannon wasn't careless enough to leave the mind link open, was he? Link eyed a bottle on the shelf… A potion? And a pink one at that… just the thing to put someone to sleep…

……………………………..

Dark sighed and sat down under the tree. The water had already seriously bothered him before, but now it was all… shiny. The sun had come out and the reflection was giving him a headache.

It only took a few hours for Dark to realize that Link meant his _body_ had been taken over by Gannon. But that was no excuse for his lips. Those words hurt, and from what it sounded like… were true. But he hadn't heard anything from Link in a long time. And why should he care? Link didn't want to see him.

He picked up a few pebbles and started skipping rocks.

In the end of that relationship… Dark wasn't upset. He was in physical pain. What could he do? He had listened to the only thing he felt he had a purpose of living for tell him that he had no reason to live. Basically. He watched the ripples. A tear rolled down his cheek.

……………………………………

Link cupped his actually-pretty-big-by-now belly and walked on tip toes into Gannon's room, where he was watching television. Gannon, although evil, hadn't been too cruel, and allowed link to eat whenever he wanted. Gannon really did want the baby to be healthy. He peaked in. "G…Gannon?"

"What?"

"D-Do you want a drink?" Link asked, "I'm heading to the kitchen…"

"…Maybe some alcohol." Gannondorf was disgusting. Of people who drank, Link had never known someone who could drink strait alcohol without burning their insides out. But he wandered into the kitchen and poured the alcohol into a canteen (the only drink containers Gannondorf had) and added in the pink potion. Luckily, Gannon wouldn't be able to see it. He came back down the hall and gave the mixture to Gannon, who drank it without question. Within minutes, he was out cold, and Link could feel more control coming over his body. He closed his eyes.

_Dark? Please say you hear me. It's Link. Dark!?_

_…Link?_

…

_…Link?_ Dark shook his head in confusion. _Is that you?_

_Gannon is holding me at his house, please! He has a spell on me, I can't keep control of my body. Don't let him hurt us._

_But… Why are you calling me? You said you didn't want my help…_

_It is your baby, Dark. I didn't want Gannon to know it was yours because I was afraid…well, afraid he might hurt you. So I lied out my teeth, and now I need you. Please? Can I meet you somewhere? Can you undo the spell?_

_…I think I can undo it._

_I love you Dark. I'm sorry I kept hiding it. I really do._

_Link… Meet me at the… Forest Temple. I know the way there._

_Okay._

Dark smiled a little and relaxed back into the water. "Oh my goddesses…" He smiled. "You three are tricky bastards." He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the flute that Amalphia had given him. Carefully, he played the Minuet of the Forest, and hoped that Link remembered it.

…

Link picked up a few potions from Gannon's house, in case they ended up being useful, and then ran outside. Picking up a leaf he quickly played Epona's song. The horse rushed into sight and stopped for Link. "Um…" Link looked at her in dismay. How was he supposed to climb on in this condition? He tried to, but could seem to raise himself up. He sighed. Epona neighed before kneeling down, where Link would be able to climb on. He smiled at her. "You're such a sweet horse."

Eventually Link came to the entrance of the lost woods (with some extreme discomfort on the climb up) and closed his eyes. No one was there to play music. So he decided to go by memory. He'd been through the woods enough times before, right? He smiled and turned right. And then left. And then he was unsure. But he kept looking at landmarks and listening for the bustle of the city outside to make it to the gates of the sacred meadow.

And one would think that Link would have remembered the maze moblins, but he didn't. He gasped when he felt a spear pierce his shoulder, and screamed as he fell to the ground, trampled by the beast.

Dark looked up from his spot at the top of the stairs. Link? He gasped. He must have taken the long way! He ran to the ladder across the stairs and jumped from hedge to hedge to the entrance of the maze.

Upon seeing Link on the floor, with the moblin poking at him with a spear, Dark gasped and slashed the creature with his sword. It was vanquished, and Dark leaned down next to Link.

"Hero, are you okay?"

"…" Link looked up at Dark, stunned.

"Here, let me lift your spell." Dark pressed his hands against Link's forehead and mentally tugged until the red energy came out of his skin, just as it had entered. Link smiled, and rested his hand on his tummy. Suddenly he gasped and sat up. He got light headed, but didn't care.

"Dark!"

"What, are you okay, Link?"

"I… I can't feel its body heat!" Link shook his head and searched around his tummy but couldn't feel the extra warmth anywhere.

"Dark…" Link looked up with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Dark shook his head and picked up his hero. "No, don't be! We'll get you to Malon, she'll know what to do."

"Dark… It'll die…"

"No, it won't, I promise." Dark dashed out of the forest, and into Hyrule field, Running as fast as his body would let him. He would _not_ lose part of his family… not again.


	10. The Drama Called Artemis

A/N: I'm sorry if no one someone missed their chance to vote, but… THE BABY VOTE IS OVER

**A/N: I'm sorry if someone missed their chance to vote, but… THE BABY VOTE IS OVER! We'll be seeing the result this chapter. KEEP IN MIND I HAVE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS WHO DON'T HAVE ACCOUNTS! That means that my friends voted too. D So you DON'T know what it is.**

Malon searched the room frantically for some kind of stethoscope like device to listen for the baby's heart beat. Unable to find it she tried to think. Dark had gone to find Zelda. When Gannon was supposedly "vanquished" she was freed. She sighed and looked at Link, who was currently bleeding all over the place from his shoulder, and not giving two shits, because he was so worried about the baby. But suddenly there was new reason to worry.

As Malon was about to get a cold rag to press to Link's arm, he screamed. She ran back to his side and he started cursing. "Something's wrong!" He shook his head. "It hurts!"

Malon felt Link's stomach, just to feel it tighten up a great deal. She shook her head. "Bad idea Link! Zelda still isn't here to get the baby out, and apparently it wants out now."

Link gaped at her. "It's too early!"

"But that's not something we can fix right now, is it?" Malon shook her head. "But the baby has nowhere to go…" She bit her lip in thought. "Okay, well if Zelda is going to cast a spell that lets you have it like a regular girl, you should go ahead and start pushing it downward… And if she's going to cast a spell to remove it somewhat surgically… well it'll just be lower. Come on, let's get you on a bed." She pulled her friend's arm over her shoulder and helped him to her bedroom, where she propped him up on a few pillows and left. She returned with a cold compress for his head, and wraps for his shoulder.

"Malon… What do I do?" Link laid his head back and felt tears in his eyes. This was a pain he wasn't used to, and he wasn't sure what to do. But he was afraid something would go wrong.

"Just stay calm, okay Link? Dark is probably on the way back with Zelda right now."

_Dark?_

_Link, what is it?_

_I… Malon says I'm in labor._

_What?_

_You know, that thing that happens when a baby is born…_

_You really don't think high of my knowledge do you? I know what it is._

_Are you on your way back?_

_We're leaving the castle town now._

_OUCH!_

Link broke off the mind link and caught his breath. That wasn't normal. "Malon… Something's wrong!"

"It's okay Link."

"No… Something happened. It just… doesn't feel right. I feel really… I don't now how to explain it, but… something happened."

Malon thought about it. The only thing she could think that could have happened was the water breaking, which meant Link would have to go to the bathroom sooner or later. Because he didn't really have that "gushing" thing that girls did, for obvious reasons. She sighed.

…

By the time Dark and Zelda arrived, Link was in serious trouble, and was in so much pain there were literally stains of tears on his cheeks—visible while he continued to cry. Malon stopped Dark before he entered the room.

"Listen to me, you two." She said. Zelda paid some attention, but Dark was just interested in being with his little love. "We didn't know how this baby would be born, so Link's been doing what I know from… well, the little experience _I_ have with women in labor. And, it's not good, because being, you know, a guy, he doesn't REALLY have a birth canal or anything important like that. And… I'm not sure if the baby is even alive…"

"I think I'm just going to use magic to get it out. The sooner it's born, the sooner we'll know if we can help it get its body heat, and probably heart rate, back up." Zelda whispered. Dark looked at the door.

"Dark… you can't go in there."

"What? Why?"

"Because… Link told me he didn't want you to see him in pain anymore. He said he'd… keep a mind link? I don't know what that is. He's just worried about you though."

"No! Tell him that's not fair!"

Link listened to the conversation from behind the door, wondering what he could do. He knew that Dark would end up in there, and he was scared… Would Dark still be the happy dad Link thought he would be? If he really was working for Gannon, and planned to steal the baby, now would be the time to do it…

But if he wasn't… Link was keeping him from something he wouldn't really want to miss if he were in Dark's place. He smiled a little before wincing at another contraction. "M-Malon! Let him in!"

"Yes" Dark grinned from behind the door. Zelda entered first, then Malon, and then Dark, who was irritated that he had to let them in first. And the first thing he did was Crawl onto the bed behind Link and pull the blonde's head into his lap. He kissed his forehead gently. "I love you, little Hero."

"I love you to Dark." Link smiled, but broke it to bite his lip. This couldn't be normal. He was sure women felt a lot of pain when they had babies, and he would respect them for that… but at least they had somewhere for the baby to go! At this point the little monster was just ripping his insides up looking for somewhere to get out. He looked over to see Zelda, looking stumped.

"What is it?"

"I just… I'm not sure anymore if I should use magic to get it out. I don't know if magic on a baby this close to life is such a good idea. I think… maybe I should just morph you into a girl, or at least your lower body. And at this rate, and how obviously dilated that you are would be if you had a place to dilate… I think it's healthier for your body too. It wouldn't be to long either… Just long enough for the baby to heal, and you to be… you know… a little healed to. I don't want to switch you back and you find out you have lasting damage to your actual organs. So maybe… Two days max? Depending on how long this little one takes."

Link frowned. Becoming a girl for two days? It would seriously destroy his pride, but at the same time… he would probably turn himself into a pumpkin to get the pain to go away. He looked up at Dark. "Well? No jokes or, 'that'll be great'-s?"

Dark shook his head, looking slightly offended. "Hero, I just want you to be okay. I don't think you understand, but sometimes I could careless about this baby, as long as I have you." Dark smiled. "And if it will make you safer and happier in the long run, I'd like to encourage you to do it. It's just for a couple days."

Zelda waited for Link's approval, before closing her eyes and drawing pink energy out of herself. Directing her hands at Link, she closed her eyes and concentrated. Zelda was probably the most advanced in magic of anyone in Hyrule. Especially Gannondorf. He had a pretty major disadvantage to her. But she was also very calm when using it, not frantic like most people were. She planned every step, in an instant, and knew what to do if something went wrong. In this case, nothing did. When her eyes reopened, Link looked the same, but it was obvious that it had worked- The baby almost instantly started its way downward happily.

Link on the other hand, besides feeling different in a more awkward way, had most of his pain lifted off of him. He was actually very happy. And then came a new kind of pain (though still not as bad as his insides ripping). He didn't really know how to describe this one though.

Within seconds, Malon's theory about his water breaking became obviously true, and so began the process of labor that Link was not only dreading, but unsure of. Because a man was never meant to have a child… And what could he do about that? Link had no mental instinct saying "hey, get that baby out of there". He only had hope that everything would be okay.

Dark pulled Link into more of a sitting position. He would need to be, if he intended to have the baby right. Malon and Zelda both stood in the corner, whispering and blushing.

Dark shook his head. "Girls?"

"Um… It's just kind of awkward…"

"It's not REALLY his body, you know that, right? I can almost promise a MAJOR difference in what you're going to be looking at, and what's actually there." Dark groaned. "And you two are the only GIRLS here, so hop to it!"

Malon sighed and walked over towards Link, unhappily tugging his pants off, to begin the process. She sighed. This was unfair. Zelda was still in the corner blushing, and she had to blush from the scene of the crime.

…

After all was said and done, Zelda swooped in and took the baby. Link looked at her, through sweat and pain, unhappily. She smiled. "Just… Making sure everything went okay."

"But, what about… The baby? I don't even get to see?"

"Not yet." She ran out into the hallway, and Malon, curious, followed. She smiled.

Zelda cradled the baby while she walked down the stairs, and Malon whispered "What are you doing?"

"I don't want… them to see it until I know if it's actually a baby or some kind of demon."

"Dark is a demon!"

"Not like that, a demon that can't be treated human."

"It looks like a baby to me." Malon muttered, getting a warm wet washcloth to clean the baby with.

Zelda smiled at her. "I know you don't understand, but Link worked so long for this baby, and I know if something goes wrong with it later, he'll be devastated. If we can rule that out now, I know he'll be happier."

"Alright." Malon said. She looked at the baby with growing interest. "It would be a shame, this little one is beautiful."

Zelda smiled and held the palm of her hand over the baby, who grew quiet in dazed confusion. A grin burst to the Princess's lips. "The baby is fine!" She looked into Malon's serene eyes. "I can sense a little trace of magic, but… I think it'll be fine."

"Then…" Malon smiled. "Can we go back to Link and Dark?"

Link on the other hand was in the worst position of his life. He felt disgusting, and to help him through it, he'd had dark help him to the bathroom, where he tried his best to clean himself up. And then he borrowed a pair of pants from the closet, and assumed they were Malon's fiancé's. He looked around for new sheets for the bed, and when he found them, started remaking it. Dark smiled at him. "Hero, you just spent all day having a baby! Don't you think you should… rest?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I have a lot of weight to lose." Link smiled. "Being the Hero of Time and all…"

"Oh." Dark grinned. "Or I could just. Restore your body back to the way it should be…" He paused. "But if you over eat and stuff, you'll just get fat again."

"Do I look like I eat at ALL? I barely did before the baby." He smiled. "You can seriously make me normal again?"

"Not until the healing period is over, and Zelda fixes your gender back. Because… if I do you'll just end up with girl hips." Dark smiled. "Let me fix the bed, you just sit down and relax."

"No, it's okay."

Dark picked up Link unexpectedly, and planted him in the soft chair. "Just sit down." He kissed the blonde's nose.

"Dark…"

"What?"

"I love you." Link smiled, pulling Dark down into a kiss.

Dark smiled and stripped the bed. He wet a rag and tried to wash the bed, but in turn just flipped the mattress over and put new sheets on that side of it. He arranged the pillows and pulled the blankets smooth over them. He looked at Link. "Ready to relax?"

"I…"

Dark scooped him up. "Shouldn't you be tired after you know, pushing another person out of you?"

Link laughed. "I am tired, I just…" He looked into Dark's ruby red eyes. "I'm worried that Zelda took the baby because there was something wrong with it. She didn't even tell us if it was a boy or a girl!"

Dark gently placed his light on the bed and then crawled in next to him, hugging his back while their bodies coiled together. Link turned on his side to face Dark, and whispered, "What about names?"

"What?"

"We never picked a name."

"Oh… yeah…" Dark smiled. "Okay, we'll both pick a boy name and a girl name, and pick which one we use when we see the baby. I think looking at it is a good idea before it's named."

"Okay… I pick…" Link pondered. "Ar—…" Zelda returned with the baby, wrapped up in a tiny blanket from when Malon herself was a baby. It had music notes and animals and other objects printed on it. She handed her over to Link, who sat up and looked lovingly at the baby.

A girl. She had a fluffy tuft of black hair that lined her beautiful, untouched head. Her eyes were a haunting shade of blue. Her skin was freckled along her nose, like Link's had been when he was a child, and she was a little bit chubby, like all cute babies are. Her ears were tiny and pointed and her nose was tiny.

"Artemis?" Dark wondered if that's what Link was going to say before. He looked up and nodded happily. "Artemis."

Dark thought a minute and then remembered something. "Link? Did Amalphia ever talk to you about your family?"

"What?"

"Oh… Amalphia… She's your sister. When your mother and father hid you two, they left Amalphia with a woman who raised her. But the woman knew your family though, and told Amalphia about it. The Deku Tree didn't really… know as much."

Link looked confused into Dark's knowing eyes.

"You mean… I'm not an only child?"

"You really… aren't. Dark smiled. "Maybe she should get to come see her little niece?"

Link looked at Artemis with a happy smile. "Not until I'm done looking at her."

Dark kissed Link's forehead. "I absolutely adore you."

Link laid his head on Dark's shoulder. "Dark… What about Gannondorf?" He whispered. "He's bound to wake up and come looking. He really wanted this baby. I think he knows she's going to be powerful."

Dark closed his eyes. "Link, don't worry about him. You're the Hero of time, and I'm an immortal demon. So think about it. Don't you think she'll be safe?"

"I hope so." Link kissed the baby's head, and she closed her eyes, finding warmth in her 'mother's arms.

**HERE ARE THE RESULTS: **

**Girl- 7**

**Boy- 6**

**There were two votes for twins, but that's over used in Mpreg, so I didn't really want to. **

**Oh, and someone thought it should actually die and be resurrected by the goddesses or something… me and my angst-y friends.**

**Oh, and one vote "I think it is fine either way"**


	11. A New Demon to Deal With

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, I'm such a hypocrite, but I had to uh… take a writing break

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long, I'm such a hypocrite, but I had to uh… take a writing break. You know? This will be the last chapter of this story, and then I'll get on the sequel as soon as I can. It's going to be called "Shadow Girl" incase you're looking for it later.**

Link woke up some nights later to the squalling of Artemis in her crib. This of course meant Link had to go help her, because Dark could sleep through a hurricane and never heard her. It was funny how two parts of the same mind could be so different.

To Link's excitement, Dark had finally given him back his rightful weight, and Zelda his body, and he was excited to feel energetic again, and lighter. He felt like he could take on the world now, and he knew that there was no stopping that. But currently he was resting his feet on the cool wood floor and stumbling across the room to the sweet girl. How was it possible for two men to have a daughter? Zelda said it was actually simple genetics. Something about X's and Y's, but he didn't pay attention. All he knew was there was a beautiful little girl just inches away from him, and she was his to hold, love, and adore.

As he scooped the sweet child up into his arms, nuzzling her head and kissing her wisps of raven hair. She was beautiful, Artemis, and she was ever curious, even at this new-born age; her eyes always were darting around the room to see what new creature awaited. In most cases, it was her 'mother'. Dark hadn't really spent much time with her since the birth… Link was curious as to why.

He looked down into her pale eyes and smiled. She was truly spectacular. And a little bit irritating at times like now, when she stopped crying the instant she was in his arms, waking them not for a meal, but for much deserved attention. Well, waking Link.

She started to flex her tiny little fingers, but stopped, suddenly, and crinkled up her face in a ball. One gasp. Two. She sneezed: an adorable noise that could only sound like a tiny bell rung into the air. Link smiled at first, but then noticed something. The air around him had grown thick with steam. He looked around but saw nothing. Then he looked back at Artemis. A new shock came to his lips. Her eyes had turned brilliant purple, as if they'd flashed to red and got caught in between. The baby wailed for a few minutes while her hands began to glow with mysterious light, and hot to the touch. Within seconds a flash of flames dashed into the air. Link yelped.

In the bed, Dark's eyes were already open, but grew wide. He threw back the covers and practically ripped the baby from Link's arms. The blonde protested silently, but Dark ignored him. He ran outside of their small house and was off at a high speed. Link tried to follow, but it was dark out, and he couldn't see them. Fear rippled through him like a wave. Where was Dark going? Had he trusted him for nothing?

…

Dark cradled Artemis with a frown. He had been afraid of this. Artemis wasn't like Link; She wasn't a Hylian or a Kokori. And Dark had suspected it from the moment he saw her black hair. Hylians didn't have that. Nor did they have such pale eyes that seemed to look through them. No, Artemis was a Demon…Just like he was. And she was an infant too, incapable of knowing what dangers lay in just the wave of her hand, or in this most recent case… a sneeze.

Dark had been spending the last few days trying to keep her away from him… He was hoping that with less exposure to magic there would be less chance of her awakening as a demon. But it was all for nothing. Just like trying to stop the sun from rising. He sighed. "I can't just stay here… I have to go back to Link."

_Link?_

_YOU! Where's Artemis?_

_She's with me._

_Dark, I TRUSTED you! You better not take her to Gan-_

_Link, I love you, and Artemis. I didn't take her to Gannon. She's with me, at the lake… And I need you to know something…_

_What?_

_Artemis is a Demon… Like me._

_A Demon?_

_And she'll always be one. Please, don't be mad…I wish I could do something to stop it, but… there's a pretty good—_

_Dark? Please, come back home. Talk to me here. I could use a hug._

Dark smiled to himself. _Okay Hero._

…

Dark smiled across the room at Link, who was cradling Artemis by the fire to keep warm. He looked up.

"Will she be like you? Free minded and almost human?"

"I don't know yet."

"Can she be?"

"I was." Dark stood up and walked over to Link. "Have you talked to Amalphia yet?"

"I haven't had time." Link whispered. "…Dark…"

"Yes?"

"What… exactly are we?"

"A very wonderful couple? A pair of loving parents? Two slices of the same pie? Warriors for our kingdom, hopes for our futures? What do you mean?"

"A-as a couple. What would you label us?"

Dark paused. "What would _you_ label us?"

"I don't know."

"Well then… Can I ask you a question?"

"Okay."

"Will you marry me?"

Link could swear he almost dropped the baby. But before he could Dark's lips were practically swallowing his, as if to take back the words he'd just said. He pulled away and kissed the baby's forehead, and then Link's.

"Well, I imagine it would have been brighter to wait for my answer before smothering me with kisses. What if I had said no?"

"I…"

"But you won't have to worry about that silly. Because I love you, remember? Why wouldn't I want to marry you?"

Dark smiled. Link looked down at Artemis. "But… Let's keep it small. I don't want Gannon to know about it, or about Artemis."

Dark nodded. "Or about this whole Demon thing… Maybe I can hide her powers from her."

Link blinked. "How could you do that?"

"Just… By stripping them? It's just magic I can use. But… She can get to them in 15 years. So it's not going to be a good thing when she does."

"But if Gannon doesn't find power in her… he won't want her."

"And maybe that means he won't want you too…"

**TO BE SEQUELLED! WOOOOOOO! Sorry for the wait guys, again. HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


	12. An EXCITING Annoucement!

Hello!

I have changed a lot since I wrote this story, and with education and patience I have greatly improved my writing style and technique. Therefore I have created a new account, a new beginning.

The point is, I chose one of my stories to rewrite, and I have chosen **Shadow Child! **

It will still be called Shadow Child, but will be under the account "Forever Kissing". It should have chapter one up by Saturday, 10-23 for sure.

I'm already working on chapters but because of the FF spam law, I can't post for two days after I create an account.

If you read Shadow Child, even if it wasn't your favorite, I'm asking you to please read the new one and consider it as well. Tell me how you feel about the new one.

Thank you!

-Idge / Forever Kissing


End file.
